the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Banker Bills
' Banker Bills' is Connie 's grandfather and Green Bills ' father who was once a Jedi Knight and Equinelantis Royal Guard. Backstory Back in the ear of The Old Republic, Banker Bills was at first a rich banker for the Equinelantis bank and training in the Jedi Order, but then one day he signed up for the Royal Guard, deciding to try a different role in his life. After some time in the academy, he soon become a top Royal Guard and was made in Equinelantis' first Jedi Temple Royal Guard. To where he would guard the Royalty day in and day out. Then one day , Count Ratan (a Dragon Sith Lord who wished to steal the thrown) tried to take the King's life, Banker Bills and some of the top ranked guards raced in. And Banker engaged Count Ratan into a duel. As one of the guards threw him one of their Lightsabers as Banker fought hard against Count Ratan. But in the midst of the duel, he was critically injured. Then sometime after Count Ratan and his forces were subdued, Banker was taken to the Hospital but it was soon found he would die. On his last breath, he asked Green Bills to past down his saber to his next descendant at the right age when they were born, and Green Bills gave his word as Banker Bills shortly died. Bio Then when Connie visited the Spirit World to seek assistance for her main struggles in Jedi Training, Yoda told Connie about her grandfather being a Jedi Knight himself as Banker Bills himself came before them and he then showed Connie the event that took his life and he gave her advice about her Jedi Training and how she could beat Count Ratan. After Connie was promoted to Jedi Knight, Banker Bills watched over his grandaughter as she went on with her new rank. Even to where he guided her in the Final battle when Bowser Koopa had risen. Personality Physical Appearance Banker Bills is a male giraffe with a dark yellow coat, and deep brown spots. And dark brown hair. With black hooves. And has green eyes and like all Equinelantians, he wears a diamond necklace. When in his Jedi Temple Royal Guard form, he wear traditional Jedi Temple guard clothing, with a modified helmet showing his role in the royal guard. Main Weaponry *Remington 870 shotgun (with bayonet) *Colt Rail Gun M1911 pistol *Curved, Double-ended Lightsaber Skills and abilities Banking skills: Physical Combat: Marksmanship: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Trivia * Banker Bills will make his first appearance in The Siege of Night Fury Topia Part 1 * Gallery Banker Bills (Royal Jedi Temple Guard).png|Banker Bills (back when he was an Equinelantis Royal Jedi Temple Guard) Banker Bills (spirit).png|Banker Bills (spirit form) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Giraffes Category:Males Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Grandparents Category:Fathers Category:Royal Guards Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spirits Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users